Experiment 22
by Crazedartist13
Summary: When Evie and her friends end the flash they all head back to MoonHaven in search for some normalcy. But find keeping there secret is harder than ever with past arcana coming for revenge. Then everything goes off balance when the government gets involved. after all nobody wants to be called a monster.
1. Chapter 1

Haven was almost close enough to touch, it had been two years since I had been back home. My last memory was watching it burn down as jack and I drove away. Now I stop as I reach the edge of the cane fields. Jack beside me with everyone else, except for Selena. Sadly she wasn't able to survive the explosion set off by the Emperor. I remember hearing Mathews voice in my head, '" The moon rises, the moon sets.'"p

Jack survived, after all he's defied death multiple times before. He was still severely hurt, enough that we had to forage in the hideout he created and Aric's fortress of a home for six months, Though he strongly refused. In that time Mathew came back after joules had lost his life.

I sneak a glance at Jack his expression blank, "Damn, _swear_ it gets bigger every time I see it."

Slowly I push forward trying to blink the tears away, we're home and I'm never going to leave I think to myself. Brushing my fingers across the rows of cane, a smile creeping up my face as they bend at my light touch. Six million strong.

Eventually the cane ends and it's just the long gravel driveway, but I turn towards the barn walking in silence the others stay behind but Jack follows me.

" Remember when I first found you and your mere here after the flash? You didn't even know how to handle a gun, though you were still willing to shoot me." I stopped at the barn doors and looked up at him, "bet your glade you didn't, peekon."

I gazed up at him and smiled not sure that words could describe what I was feeling. So I rapped my arms around him tight and buried my face in his chest, listening to his heart beat.

The house was quiet with nobody inside, the familiar walls that i'd lived in all my life Surrounding me once more. My fingers were intertwind with Jacks as we walked inside. Mathews expression was blank but Finn was bewildered at the sight, "sweet pad Eves!"

I smiled at his astonishment, a small part of me thought of Selena wanting to see what the look on her face would be, _jealous Selena?_ i pushed that thought away quickly. I shrugged off my bugout bag onto the couch before heading upstairs, The others did the same but Jackson kept his pack, _tipical cajun always worried about survival._ at the top of the stairs I turned towards my mothers bedroom, stopping at the entryway to get a full look of the room, and like we left her laying under the covers, lifeless was Karen Greene. I walked over to the edge of her bed reaching a hand out to hold hers, tears streamed down my face at the sight of her cold, pale body.

A deep whistle comes from the doorway and I hear Finn's voice, "woah, talk about taking the fun out of things."

Next to him Lark elbows him in the side, "ow! Alright."

She takes a few steps toward me and cups my shoulders with her hands the three wolves wait by the door, I look back at them and cyclops tilts his head. She pulls me so I'm facing her, letting go of my moms hand. She looks directly into my eyes before pulling me in for a huge, I rap my shaking arms around her, tears falling from my cheeks onto her shoulder. She finally pushes away, "was that your mom?"

I nod looking over at Jack who's standing across from me on the other side of the bed. Eyes narrowed at her body focusing his attention on it, thinking about giving her the pills? Either way I know that it tore him up inside helping her. Badass Karen Greene nothing could hurt her,Yet she died for me gave her life Up so I could live mine.

"Well, atleast now we can give her a proper burial." I glanced up at Jackson to see what he thought about it. We locked eyes and he scowled at me but couldn't keep a smirk from crawling over his face, " _Peekon_ , your never Goan to get that thought out of your mind are you?"

I gave him a wet goofy smile before walking out of the room trying to leave the image of her face stained in my brain.

"Okay, so for now you and Lark can take the guest bedroom down stairs, Mathew can have the couch until we've fixed up the spare room down the hall. Good?" I gave them blankets and pillows for the night and was hoping to be able to find a more permanent place for them all to stay. Jack was currently taking his turn in the shower which was probably a good thing considering I wasn't sure whether we would be sleeping in the same room like we used to during the flash.

They were planning on burying my mom tomorrow early in the morning so no one would come by and see us digging her grave. I walked back into my room after the others left to go claim there spots. I found Jackson in my room, hair wet and the same pair of jeans on. He'd left his shirt off and was tracing the clouds on the wall like he'd done before. At the sight of him barechested my heart skipped a beat, and I stopped in my tracks. It took me a second to get a hold of myself before I walked forward towards him rapping my arms around him. So my chest was against his back. I clasped my hands at his chest and rested my chin on his shoulder closing my eyes, "I like you like this."

He braught his arms done and turned so we were facing each other, " really 'cause the last time I was in your room you were yelling at me to leave."

I looked into his deep, stormy gray eyes and smiled, "that was a long time ago."

" _Ouais_ "

he bent down and brushed his lips against mine and I knew life was going to get better, it had to.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to see Jackson gone, I slowly got out of bed, relieved and almost disappointed to find my PJ bottoms were still on my body. I stood up and opened the curtain, it was still dark outside. Which would mean that I would need to start getting back into my normal schedule.

As I stepped out into the hallway I could smell something cooking and found Jackson at the bottom of the stairs with a pan of eggs at the stove. I walk over and jump up onto the counter next to him, " you know you didn't have too."

He glanced up at me before pinning his attention back on the hot stove, "Ouais, I know."

i smiled in gratitude before jumping off the counter and walking over to the cabinets, " I can set the table if you want." He wasn't able to respond because lark and Finn walked into the room.

"Mmmm. Something smells delicious!" ,lark walked up next to me, " what's for breakfast, I'm starving."

Her hair was wet ans smoothly combed out, she must've taken a shower before I woke up, I needed a shower too. My hair was tangled and matted and my body still felt like in hand a thin layer of dirt covering it.

Jack turned off the stove and walked over to the table, I followed with a stack of plates. Once he set the pan in the sink and washed his hands, _running tap_! he looked back at Lark, "eggs. Was the only thing in the fridge that didn't go bad."

after breakfast I got first dibs on the shower upstairs so Finn took the downstairs one after waking Mathew up. Who woke with a start shouting as loud as he could, "Hermit Card! Arcana means secrets!"

the shower was warm and perfect, my shoulders sagging and my legs started to feel sore under the weight of my body as the hot steaming water rushed over me. I took my time washing my body thoroughly and brushing out my hair to feeling the bristles get caught in the process. I turn the water off and step out of the shower to dry off and the cold air hits me like a bat to the face. I rush to get warm and soon realize that I forgot my clothes on my bed! So I rap my towel tightly around me making sure all of me is covered up before taking a deep breath and opening the door. I take a step out and as soon as I do I see Jack standing right in front of me blocking my view of my bedroom door.

"Evangeline, um. Um. UM." , his gaze wanders from my face down and back up again, "think your doing this on purpose, _peekon_."

"I...I...uh.." ,I'm to flabbergasted to speak and frozen to the spot until Jack starts taking steps towards me. Pushing me backwards into the bathroom, "w...wait... We have to burry my mother while it's still dark outside."

"doan you worry _peekon_ , she can wait." ,I must have had a goofy look on my face because he had a light smile creep up his face. Suddenly my back met wall and i saw that the door behind him was closed. I couldn't help myself from smiling at him, his eyes gazing at me like I was the most beautiful being in the world, and at that moment I felt like it.

He reached his hand behind me and placed in on the small of my back leaning down to kiss me, as soon as our lips met I arched my back towards him. Pushing my body against him deepening the kiss, the one hand holding on to my towel let go so I could rap both arms around him. I moaned he groaned, we were breathing for each other he entangled his hands in my hair. His body against mine the only thing keeping the towel up as it very slowly moved down showing more cleavage. I didn't care though, he pulled away from me my breath sped up as he took his shirt off. He moved back up against me picking me up and using his body to hold me up on the ground and on the wall, my legs on either side of his, my towel up to my ass, he leaned in and wispered in my ear, "Evangeline, your mine, I'm home _peekon_."

I smiled as he kissed my neck then my collarbone then closer down, and suddenly I didn't care what anyone else thought, I loved Jackson and I would give him anything.

My hands were pushing against his bare chest, " _Jack_." his eyes met mine, "we have to bury my mom before the sun rises."

We stood looking down at the spot were my mother was buried in the ground, my hand laced in Jacks, And Larks in Finns. I flicked my hand and a bundle of roses bloomed above the spot in the ground were she lay. The sun had just started to rise giving everything a warm orange glow. I started to lean against Jack for support. I reached my other hand out to grab Mathews.

"If what happened was true Evie, your mother didn't die in vain." , I glanced in her direction the war wolves were laying down next to her there heads bowed as if they understood the loss, her gyrfalcon rest atop her shoulder its little pilot helmet crooked. I heave a deep sigh, "yeah, I hope so." That night at dinner which Jack made from the crops I had _pickled_ before we left, I was quiet, Mathew kept on murmuring the same thing over and over, "Hermit Card Strikes! Arcana means secret!" Multiple times we tryed to ask him what that ment but he just repeated it over again as if we weren't even there. That's when I remembered we would have to go to school tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

By the next morning I had gotten my routine back together, we had cleaned up my moms room and the guest room down the hall so we were all upstairs. I quickly got dressed into a designer skirt and top with strapped sandals. Lark was a bit smaller size than I was but she made it work, the boys had to wear what they had but I told them to go to the mall after school and get some we clothes, Course Jackson would never do that.

"so what are we going to do for a ride?" ,we were heading out to the garage when Finn brought this up.

"Damn, I didn't think about that, the only car that we got is my moms volts wagon." ,Though we had a nice house my mom wasn't a fan of expensive cars. But that's when it hit me, I stopped in my tracks causing Jack to run into me, "Shit!"

Everyone gave me a quizzical look confused Finn said, "What we can ride in a volts wagon no biggy."

In response I looked up at Jackson, "I totally forgot about Brandon."

At the sound of Brandon's name Jack glared, and it was on of pure hatred. He never liked Brandon, mainly out of jealousy because I had been his girlfriend before the flash. Though he would never admit it. This made especially Fineas even more confused, "who?"

With a long deep regretful sigh I said, "Brandon used to be my boyfriend before the flash, and he gave me a ride to school every morning which means that I have to find a way to breakup with him as soon as I can so it doesn't look like I'm cheating."

"Oh dear." ,lark gave me a worrying look, "why can't you just text or call him?"

"I guess I could but then it would be all over the school that I broke up with him over text and Mel would totally freak if I did that!"

"Evie, if she really is your best friend then she'll still be your best friend no matter what.", Lark gave me a bored look on her face as if it were obvious.

"your right, fine just to get it over with." I pull out my phone which I found lying on my dresser, and pulled up Brandon's contact starting to type,

Brand, listen I'm really sorry u have 2 find out this way but I won't have any btr way 2 tell u with out u freaking out but u don't have 2 give me a ride 2 school anymore cuz I've found someone else and I don't think this is working out again I'm sry, love Eve's

I hit the button without a second thought before I could change my mind. Thank goodness ending the apocalypse put all of our stuff back other wise Brandon wouldn't have his phone, if not he probably got a new one already. I slid the phone back into my bag, "well, it's done lets go." We started back towards the car and I grabbed the keys, handing them to Jack, knowing he would probably want to be the one driving.

Before starting up the car he reached over and gave my hand a possessive squeeze. Then backing the car out of the garage and onto the long driveway heading farther away from my house.

A minute into the ride my phone buzzed and I pulled it out a message from Brandon was on the screen,

What the hell Eve's you breakup with over a text message and after sending me a voice mail saying yes! Damn you've changed Evie Greene!

I breathed in a deep sigh turning my phone off and glancing back to see Finn holding Larks hand and Mathew looking out the window on the right. His elbow resting on the arm of the chair.

We pull up to the school parking lot and everyone's already showing up. I see Mel leaning against the wall next to the door dramatically flirting with Spencer. Christina standing near by looking bored and impatient. As soon as we pull into a spot it feels like the hole campus looks up to see us step out of the car, even Mel looks up putting her attention on something other than spencer. I slowly step out of the car and everyone follows behind me. When Mel sees me she looks extremely confused, and then Jack steps out of the car behind me walking up to me to grab my hand. Finn and Larks hand are intertwined as well on our right Mathew on the left. We're all lined up, cue dramatic music.

I see Mel give me a what the fuck, Greene! Look, then taking a moment to glare at Jack I can obviously tell what she's thinking, major Cajun Bitch.

Christina mouths something I don't understand and stares us with bewilderment like everyone else. Yep, back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

My hand started to feel sweaty in Jacks as we near the entrance to the school, "what's wrong with everyone?"

I glance over at Fineas who looks confused course he doesn't know what it was like before the flash, relationship wise at least. I take a chance a look back over at Mel who mouths oh my god, and runs over to us. She pushes me behind her tearing me away from Jack, as far as she knows the last time we saw each other Jackson was yelling at me and had thrown me and my sketchbook onto the ground.

"You get away from her you son of a bitch!" , she had a menacing tone in her voice one that I had never heard before. Jack smirked obviously enjoying this while Mathew watched as Finn and Lark came closer.

"What is up, were you guys not like, together before the flash or what, and who.. is she!" ,he ogled at Mel in her light almost see through top and skinny jeans and block heels. Lark elbowed him hard in the ribs, "ow, what?"

" Mel, this will be really hard to explain but-" , Mathew interrupted me.

"Not arcana."

I let out a sigh, "Mathew, she's my best friend."

"okay will someone tell me what the hell is going on, and were's Brandon, and who are these people?" , she gestured at Finn, Lark and Mathew. I couldn't stand to lie to Mel but I had to.

"This in Finn, Lark, and Mathew." Finn jerked his chin a bit and Lark waved. Mathew cocked his head sideways, "non-arcana?"

"And I broke up with Brandon this morning, he knows."

She stares at me in shock, "you broke up with him! But you said that you loved him, and even more so you dumped him for Jackson Deveaux? Who last I remember stole our phones, and your notebook then when we tried to get them back, throwing you and all your drawings into the mud! So can you explain to me why in just twelve hours you've seem to have a complete change in heart. Evie!"

This outburst made everyone stare by now the bell had rung and everyone else was heading inside talking in what looked like a failing attempt at whispering. Probably about what they just saw. I looked up at Jack for support but he just shrugged, "Got me, peekon." , his mouth curving up at the edges.

Lark was the first to speak, "Wait, backup a second, you're trying to tell us that Jackson pushed her onto the ground? And stole your phones? That doesn't sound like him, he wouldn't do anything to hurt Evie!"

Mathew walked over to Finn and stood next to him grabbing Mel's attention for a split second, "Evie I know I'm probably being a shitty friend right now but I need a major explanation from you because last night you were so pissed at Jackson and all the other idiot Cajuns plus you were acting really freaked out 'cause of the whole red witch thing you told me about-" ,Jack interrupted her.

"You told her 'bout your hallucinations too, damn Evie."

Mel continued, "-you even told him about them! I'm sorry any way, with all of that shit and now in one night you've broken up with Brandon, acting like you haven't seen me in years, found three new friends who I think one has a mental issue -no offense- and your dating the person you loathed the most inYour entire life time. So as your best friend I would love to be reasonable and understanding but I need some answers."

Fineas snuck a glance at her, "wow that's a lot."

I open my mouth to say something but Mathew stops me, "Arcana means secrets, Keep ours."

I stare at Mel her eyes are pleading, she's never lied to me before and has always been there for me even when I told her about my crazy life with CLC and everything. Sister from another mister is started to feel like it's drifting apart. Besides its not just my secret to tell its all of ours.

"I hate to say it but Mathews right, this time we need to keep this to ourselves." ,fineas glances at me for a second before moving his gaze toward Jack, I turn my head to look up at him hopefully for some answers. Our eyes meet and he nods, "Ouais."

I take Ina deep sigh and look back at Mel taking a step forward and embracing her in a tight hug. One that I've wished for since I last saw her at on the side of the road. I finally step back to look at her, "I'm really sorry Mel you know I'd never do this to you unless I had a good reason to. But this isn't just my secret to tell and I can't do that, as much as I want to." ,I feel a tear start to trickle down my face, "you just have to trust me, I will tell you just not now. I'm sorry Mel."

She keeps her gaze on me and it doesn't waver, "I'm sorry to Evie."

The others start to walk forward toward the school and I hesitantly follow them grabbing Jacks hand in mine he gives it a soft squeeze. Mel had always need so confident and so kind and trusting in me. She never let me down and didn't care what anyone else thought of her. She was unwavering and so steady unlike me who could break at anytime without her. If it weren't for Jackson I wouldn't have made it that far without Mel by my side. She did so much for me and the one chance that I get to do something for her I walk away leaving her behind to clean up the mess. We walk the rest of the way in silence not even Finn has a goofy SoCal remark.


End file.
